


Take Me Home

by mccoppinscrapyard



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Making Out, Nurse Bendy is probably demisexual and bi here, Stephanie is a huge lesbian, consent is sexy kids!, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinscrapyard/pseuds/mccoppinscrapyard
Summary: Stephanie was closing up shop for the day. The bell above the door to Buried Pleasures rang, and its owner was surprised to see one lone female figure. Nurse Bendy."Can you take me home?"
Relationships: Stephanie Putty/Nurse Bendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first Stephanie/Nurse Bendy fic to exist in the Moral Orel fandom! There's definitely a shortage of femslash which is a shame because Steph and Bendy are such lovely girls!

Stephanie was closing up shop for the day at about 7pm, frustrated yet again she’d had to deal with Karl and Kim Latchkey. Wow, did they ever get past that high school phase of their relationship? The bell above the door to Buried Pleasures rang, and its owner was surprised to see one lone female figure. Nurse Bendy.

“No Fakey today, huh?” Stephanie asked in her customer-service voice. “I’m just closing up so I can’t offer you much.”

The blonde shivered at the principal’s name, and the shopkeeper could tell her discomfort. “Nah. He already made me do some adulty things at the school today.”

Steph let out a “hm”. That principal was a snake, he had to be about twice his lover’s age. He usually stopped in trying to buy sexy lingerie for the nurse. “I see. Are you looking for, uh, some solo toys, Miss Bendy?” She rubbed the back of her neck, not quite embarrassed since this was her job, selling immoral goods. She wondered if the blonde had ever used any adult toys or took time for herself.

“Actually, no.” Nursula’s face fell a little. “Joe is having a sleepover at Tommy Littler’s tonight and I, uh. I don’t want to be, like, **alone**.” That word stung. How long had Bendy been **_alone_** , taken advantage of by Dr. Secondopinionson and others, convincing herself she had a family even if it was just her teddy bears? “Can you take me home?”

Stephanie met Nursula’s wide, naive blue eyes, struck with sympathy. She’d spent too many nights alone, too. Yeah, she had her father now, but she liked having her own place. “Sure. Wanna walk together?”

“Yeah. It’s getting late and I don’t like walking by myself in the dark.” It was at night that Nursula felt a dozen leering eyes at her, or got catcalled from a car, demeaning, gross names and requests from strangers.

The black-haired woman grabbed her keys and phone, then locked the cash register. “Let’s get going, then.”

Bendy watched her with eagerness. She was so focused and purposeful. Stephanie was definitely someone she admired, even if she did have those weird piercings all over her face. After the shopkeeper finished, Nursula followed her out the door and looked on as she locked it up.

The walk to the Aloneford apartment complex was only about 20 minutes. It was convenient for them both that they shared a building and even lived on the same floor. Once, a car drove by, its male owner making a lewd comment about the blonde woman’s breasts, then driving off. “Beat it, creep!” shouted Stephanie at the speeding stranger, a protective arm reaching out to cover her friend, unintentionally brushing her arm. (Were they friends? They were a little more than acquaintances.)

Nursula felt a want to reach for Stephanie’s hand, a little larger and more tan than her own pale dainty hand, wondering how it would fit with hers. She offered an appreciative “thanks” under her breath. This was the first time someone had come to her defense like this. She was so used to swallowing her pride and taking it— wasn’t that a woman’s role? But holding hands with another woman on the street was too dangerous for Moralton, even if it was strictly platonic.

Finally, they arrived at the apartment building. Stephanie swiped her key card and held the door open. “Ladies first,” she joked. They took the stairs to the third floor and stopped outside the nurse’s door. Stephanie had only been to Nursula’s apartment a couple times, to share a meal or after their laundry had been mixed up. She was about to walk away and head for her own room, when the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I know this is, like, crazy, but— Stephanie, can you stay?”

She nodded; after all, she had nothing better to do. “I could use the company, and I know you probably could as well.” She followed Nurse Bendy into her apartment, with its purple walls and childish decorations, butterflies and framed pictures— one of Nursula and her son Joe. It’d been adjusted a little since Joe had moved in, and a twin bed sat in the corner of the bedroom with crisp blue sheets.

“I can heat up some leftover pizza if you’re hungry, Steph,” the blonde offered. “I’m going to go change into something more casual.”

“No thanks, but it’s nice of you to offer,” the brunette replied, watching as her friend slipped into the bathroom. She wondered what she’d put on in place of her fitted nurse’s uniform. Bendy emerged in a white floral sundress, similar to the one Orel had made Stephanie wear to church, but with puff sleeves. Wow, she looked so pretty in that dress, even if it was a little immature for the average 25-year-old woman. Stephanie did have a thing for blondes— in high school it had been Kim; biggest mistake to think that girl could possibly ever return her feelings. Nursula’s bottle-blonde hair stood out with her blue eyes and smooth complexion.

“Uh... wow,” the black-clad woman managed, settling on the couch. She was smiling more than she had any right to be, fiddling with a hoop earring out of habit. “Is this what you wear when you’re not on the job?”

Nursula sat next to Stephanie, an appreciative grin on her red-painted lips. “Sometimes. But... sometimes I try to dress more... adult-ery.” She hadn’t in a while, quitting her housewife dress and apron for more comfortable clothes. “I don’t have a lot of clothes besides my uniform.”

Stephanie nodded. “I see. I’ll have to take you shopping some time.” One of her hands brushed the puffy sleeve. “It’s lovely. You look... nice.”

The sincere compliment touched Nursula’s heart, as did the offer to help her pick out new clothes. Most compliments were only because someone wanted something from her, or the same words— sexy, hot piece of ass. Like she was an object. “Nice” was refreshing. “So do you— I mean, you’ve got such a unique style,” she gushed. Stephanie was pretty masculine for a woman, from her short black undercut hairstyle to her usual wear of shorts and a t-shirt, unlike the traditionally feminine ladies of Moralton. “Can I see your tattoos?”

The dark-haired punk nodded, turned to the other, rolling up a sleeve to reveal more of her upper arm. “What do you think?” Nurse Bendy took Stephanie’s hand, after a moment of hesitation. It was as strong but soft as she’d imagined. “Hm. I think it’s kinda cool. Weird but cool. People are so judgy about tattoos, I dunno why.”

Stephanie lightly squeezed the blonde’s hand back, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. “That’s Moralton for you,” she laughed. “Everyone’s either judgy or fake. But not you.” Her brown eyes were full of warmth.

Nursula frowned a bit, pressing her lips together. “That’s what they say. That I’m different, that I’m dumb but sexy. But they act like I’m special so they can—“ she peered at Stephanie out of her tired eyes before she let go of what she’d been hesitant to tell anyone, even if they all knew it already. “So they can do filthy things to me. They don’t _care_ that I’m a person with real thoughts.”

Stephanie placed her other hand over her friend’s. “Nursula, listen. I care. And I’m not just saying that. You’re the most sincere and warm person in this whole damn town. You’re beautiful, not just for your body— as a person. And you deserve respect.” She saw it all so clearly now, how different this woman was from nearly everyone in town in her kindness and understanding of the tattooed woman. The blonde was glowing like an angel as the sunset streamed in the window.

Against her judgement, Stephanie found herself filling in the space between them on the couch, and for a second, that blurry silhouette of a girl appeared. “Hey, Closeface,” she whispered. _What am I doing?_ She inched back until Bendy’s face was back in focus. “Can I— wow, this is— can I **kiss** you?”

_What was happening?_ This wasn’t something good girls were supposed to be doing, but Nursula would be lying if she said she’d never imagined kissing another woman. Specifically, if she said she never once thought about kissing Stephanie. No one ever really asked her. What’d she done to earn this? “I, uh— yeah. G-go ahead,” her voice shook a little, but with excitement rather than fear, those typical butterflies and jitters.

Before she knew it, she was leaning into Stephanie’s kiss. Her lips were softer and more gentle than every single man who’d forced himself against her. Nursula’s eyes were shut so she could focus on how it felt rather than her own insecurities. The kiss lasted just under ten seconds, leaving her smiling. “That was— I mean. I’ve never kissed another woman before.” _Isn’t it a sin?_ She was already in too deep with enabling Fakey to cheat on his wife. No way was a simple kiss between two friends worse than that. Besides, wouldn’t God understand? He was the one who made Stephanie like that. “Have you?”

“Yeah. But it’s been a long time since I’m like, probably the only lesbian in Moralton.”

_Lesbian_. Hm. Nursula has only heard that word used as an insult or negatively towards women who loved women the ‘wrong’ way. It sounded beautiful coming from Stephanie’s full lips. “I’ve, like, always wondered about it,” she said with a nervous grin.

“Did you like it?” the heavily-pierced woman asked, dark eyes hopeful. She reached for Nursula’s hand again.

“Yeah. Do it again.” The blonde’s voice was breathy and sweet, warm against Stephanie’s cheek. She started slowly as she had before, savoring the blur of Nursula’s features— her angel of kissing, before meeting her lips. Delighted as the other hummed into the kiss, she cupped her cheek. Everything about her was soft, her skin, her lips, the way she returned the action as her tongue grazed Steph’s bottom lip a little cautiously. A gentle hand found purchase on the nape of Stephanie’s neck as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind an ear. She leaned back as Nursula leaned forward, almost falling off the couch in excitement. They both broke apart laughing.

“Damn,” breathed the black-haired woman, standing up.

“Watch your darn language, Miss Putty,” joked Nursula, tossing a small pillow at her. As much as she liked kissing the other girl, she had one concern. “Um, what if I get stuck on your lip piercing?”

Stephanie laughed heartily. “Not likely. Don’t worry. You wanna, uh, keep going?”

The blonde nodded. “Wanna go to my room?” She shivered with nerves. When was the last time she’d actually invited someone to her room willingly?

As the door shut behind them, Stephanie lifted a hand to her lips, caressing it with kisses. All she wanted to do was to make Nursula feel loved, to make her feel worth it. She also wanted to kiss her until she forgot her own name, but anything, any moment with her, was beautiful and more than she’d even expected.

The nurse fluttered her lashes and grinned, a sparkle in her eyes. “Can you sit up on the edge of the bed?,” she suggested, and Stephanie did as she was told. It was a dominance that Nursula didn’t even know she had in her. She found that she fit nicely in the other woman’s lap, especially as she leaned in for another kiss. Stephanie’s arms wrapped around her waist, wanting to hold on if this was just a dream. The dark-haired woman found herself bolder, her tongue slipping into her now-lover’s welcoming mouth. Having a pretty girl straddling her hips probably did a little to boost her confidence. This kiss lasted longer than their previous two and went deeper, unafraid to push past each other’s lips to taste and feel more, followed by another one just as deep.

After their lips broke apart, Stephanie eagerly placed soft kisses on Nursula’s neck. Wow, was this what heaven felt like? The blonde moaned quietly, a hand gripping a section of black hair. A jolt of arousal made Steph shudder— it really had been too long since she’d felt the warmth of another woman, adored her body but also connected with her emotionally. The usually-never-flustered shop owner felt like a teenager again, but this time she knew Nursula wasn’t just using her for male attention, that she was able to kiss her sincerely. Her own heart was a pointed staccato beat. Stephanie pulled off her black t-shirt, revealing her bra, but to her surprise, the other woman climbed out of her lap and took a step backwards, a bit distraught.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, a little disappointed. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“It’s not you, Stephanie. It’s **not** you.” Nursula’s voice was on the edge of frantic now. She thought she’d wanted this— she really did want Steph, but her gut, her body, her mind, was almost betraying her at this moment, out of instinct from her past experiences. “We shouldn’t be— I mean. It’s me. When people do dirty things to you, it’s just...” Did Stephanie, too, only want her for sex? That was her worst fear. “I’m not ready. For... That.”

The tattooed woman’s response surprised her. “You don’t have to be. We don’t have to go there if you’re not comfortable,” she promised. “Listen. I would never make you do something if you’re not ready.” It was the first time someone had really respected the pace at which she wanted to move. Stephanie lay back on Nursula’s bed alone, staring at the ceiling, one hand cupping her breast and the other on her stomach.

The blonde nodded and re-approached the bed, settling next to the other. “Can we stay like this?”

Rolling over on her side to face her, Stephanie brought an arm around her to rub her back. “Yes. This is good.” They lay next to each other, holding hands and just enjoying their closeness. Before she knew it, Nursula’s head was resting against her chest. She sighed happily against the dark-haired woman, while a purposeful hand ran through her blonde hair and placed a kiss against her head.

The next twenty minutes, with little talking and lots of cuddling, felt briefer than they were, and Stephanie wished she could just fall asleep like that. But alas, she should probably start cooking her own dinner sooner or later. “I hate to leave, but I should, uh, go get dinner and practice guitar.” They reluctantly both got up and she pulled her shirt back on.

“You know I’d love to hear you play,” Nursula commented, smoothing out her dress. “You can stop by again.”

“I would be honored, Miss Bendy.” Stephanie smiled warmly as she headed for the kitchen to pick up her belongings. Nursula wrapped her up in one last lingering embrace before she left for the night, beaming when Steph pressed a kiss on her cheek. Hope fluttered in her chest as she turned to face her to say goodnight.

“And Stephanie? Feel free to take me home again any time you want.”


End file.
